Known holders for pliable plastic shopping bags are made of wire; metal or plastic. Some can be folded while others are modified round and rectangular wastebasket containers. Most are too tall to fit in an under sink or lavatory cabinet. None offers a base pan which can hold spilled or leached liquids and additionally provide visible evidence of the same. Some offer a full view of the plastic shopping bag but do not position the plastic bag handles such that they create a wide rectangular opening at the top. The modified wastebasket containers do not allow for lateral expansion or for visual inspection to detect liquid accumulation and tearing of the pliable plastic shopping bag by sharp corners of inserted items.
Removal of a torn bag from these holders would result in the messy cleanup of liquids and/or solids. Other holders allow uncontrolled lateral expansion and lack liquid holding capability.